


Missing You

by SilvallyBeast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year Kenma and freshman Kuroo, It's just them missing each other, M/M, he doesn't hate it tho, kuroo is a sap and pulled a cliché on kenma, thanks no thanks Ed for guessing the number right. Guess I have to fulfill this promise, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvallyBeast/pseuds/SilvallyBeast
Summary: It had to be the most cliché confession Kenma had ever thought of, if he was being real with himself. Of all the days Kuroo had chosen to confess to Kenma, it had to be on the day of his graduation where they stood below a cherry blossom tree.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanh kiu @shikamarubase for forcin- the beta read :))))

It had to be the most cliché confession Kenma had ever thought of, if he was being real with himself. Of all the days Kuroo had chosen to confess to Kenma, it had to be on the day of his graduation where they stood below a cherry blossom tree. At first, Kenma was concerned on why Kuroo was so nervous and when he pulled him along, saying he wanted to tell him something but they needed privacy. Kenma had a feeling what it might be. 

In all honesty, Kenma had been crushing on Kuroo ever since his first year of High School. Kuroo had graduated a year before Kenma and Kenma never knew how much he missed the rooster-head until he entered Nekoma. He kept his feelings a secret, scared that it might affect his friendship. But all the head pats, all the side hugs and just the way he smiled at him gave Kenma a small kindle of hope. 

Then there’s that incident where Kenma got lost when they went to Miyagi. The panic in Kuroo’s face finally broke free once they were far away enough from Hinata. How he suddenly pulled Kenma into a tight hug, his face buried deep in Kenma’s shoulder. How his shaky “I was so worried” left a big imprint in Kenma’s heart. 

Kenma still remembered the way Kuroo reacted when Kenma thanked him for introducing and getting him into volleyball. How shock Kuroo was and actually shed a tear at his confession. And then how Kuroo suddenly hugged him later that night, saying how he’ll miss playing volleyball with his childhood friend. Kenma thought back fondly on those memories. He couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

“Kenma?” 

A voice reeled him back from his train of thought and Kenma looked up. Ah… He had forgotten that Kuroo had just confessed his feelings to him. Kenma could see the nervousness in Kuroo’s eyes. 

“Sorry…” A small smile made its way onto Kenma’s face, “I was just thinking.”

“T-Thinking?”

“Of how dense you actually are.” Kenma closed their distance, looking up at the rooster head and smiled, “I’ve actually been waiting. You may be smart but you sure are dense.”

“Y-You’ve been waiting?”

A nod.

“Really?”

Kenma scrunched up his nose “If you ask one more time I’ll take back my answer.”

“No receipt. No take backs!” Kuroo had the most obnoxious, yet charming smirk aimed towards Kenma. 

“But you seriously had to choose the most cliché time and location to confess?” Kenma scoffed 

“It is not cliché!”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

Kuroo then wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him close. He rested his head on top of the setter’s body, smiling. “Fine…”

“No sassy remarks from you this time?”

“It’s usually you who often make them.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.” Kuroo grinned, planting a kiss on top of the blonde’s head, “but thank you.” 

Kenma hummed, leaning into him as he returned the hug. “What for?”

“For being patient with me.”

“I know you’d do the same.”

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

They had been separated before, whenever Kuroo graduated a year ahead of Kenma. But this time, it was different. Not because they’re finally dating. But the fact that this is Kuroo going off to university. A top university in Japan, in fact. Kenma knew he stood no chance of getting into such a good university. They will finally separate ways from here on out, to chase after their dreams. 

The night before Kuroo left to move into the dorms, he went to Kenma’s house and slept over for the night just like old times. When they came out to their parents about their relationship, instead of harsh words or anything negative, they were actually met with the opposite. 

“I had thought you two were already dating!” Was what Kenma’s father said. Kenma’s mother just laughed beside him, not all too surprised at the news.

“You don’t seem surprised…” Kenma eyed her and was met back with identical cat eyes.  
“Well. I’ve seen this coming. We all did honestly.” She smirked triumphally, “And besides… Your father and Tetsu-kun’s father own me some.”

“Y-You bet on our relationship?” Kuroo blinked, even more surprised that his father got involved in this. 

Kenma’s mother chuckled, “We talk on the phone all the time.” 

“Your mother bet that you two will come out after Tetsu-kun graduated.”

“And these two men said you two already were.” She snickered, “I told you I’m always right.”

“You all are unbelievable.” 

After spending the night together one last time, their first time as boyfriends though, they mentally prepared themselves for the farewell in a few hours. But right now, the sound of each other’s heartbeats, how their body heat radiated against one another like a comfortable blanket, lulled them to sleep. 

Kenma actually woke up early for once and they all stood by Kuroo’s front house to say goodbye. Kenma helped Kuroo load the last of his items into the trunk of the car, his heart heavy at the soon to be separation. Kuroo could see the sadness in his eyes when he closed down the trunk, how he had his eyes downcast. 

“I promise I’ll write.” 

Kenma looked up at him. Kuroo grinned, putting his hand on top of the setter’s head. “I’ll call you often when I’m not busy. We can even call all weekend if you decide to prioritize me before your game.”

“It’s not the time for jokes.” Kenma huffed his cheeks and Kuroo let out his annoying hyena laugh. He ruffled the blonde, smiling. 

“And I’ll make sure to come and watch your games when you make it into the Nationals.”

“You’re already assuming that we will?”

“I know you will.” He leaned down to his eye level, “Since I know Nekoma’s brain will lead them to victory.”

Kenma furrowed his brows “S-Stop calling me that.”

“Then…” Kuroo leaned in and kissed his furrow brows, “Captain.”

“You’re embarrassing,” Kenma grumbled, looking away.

“But you said yes to me anyway,” Kuroo hummed. 

“You two finish your goodbyes?” Kuroo’s father walked out, “Tetsurou, you’ll be late if you keep staying and trying to flirt with Kenma-kun.”

“Just leave them be.” Kenma’s mother was smirking at the couple, watching them separating themselves.

“I’ll take my leave then…” Kuroo walked over to the driver’s seat and Kenma then followed along. Kuroo smiled, brushing their fingers lightly together. “I’ll call once I finish moving in.” Kenma nodded and watched Kuroo close the door and drive off. 

It won’t be so hard, Kenma had thought. They promised they’ll call often, that they’ll text often. Oh boy was Kenma proven wrong. It took Kuroo a few days to even send a text message saying he finally got settled in. He asked beforehand if they would call over the weekend but Kuroo had apologized, saying he’ll be busy starting school. 

This separation will be a lot harder than Kenma imagined. He was already missing Kuroo every morning when he woke up. He walked to school alone, not used to how Kuroo-less his school day suddenly felt now. Even though he had Yamamoto and Fukunaga, as well as the team, they still couldn’t distract him from the thought that Kuroo will never play with them again. He might have started enjoying volleyball now, but where’s the fun when Kenma wouldn’t get to set to Kuroo. 

Their promise of texting everyday to only a text or two every other day. Their plans to call on the weekend would always get cancelled due to Kuroo being too busy with university or Kenma being busy with the volleyball team or studying for his university entrance exams. 

Even on holiday when Kenma had hoped Kuroo would come home, he would only get a “Sorry. I have a project due soon and my groupmates are being a pain.” 

Text to Kuro  
We’ll be going to the qualifiers again this year. Think you can come?

Text from Kuro  
Really? I’ll try my best! You have my promise, Kenma!

That promise was broken when Kenma looked up to the cheering stance and didn’t see Kuroo anywhere. He saw Kai and Yaku with Lev and Yamamoto’s sisters though. But Kuro wasn’t there. 

Kenma sighed, staring at the phone as he read the congratulatory message from Kuro. It was the first time since Kuroo moved away that he had replied so fast. He tried to think of a reply when another message appeared, catching him completely off guard.

Text from Kuro  
Say, I think you should start streaming yourself playing games. You’ve always had a passion for gaming, why not stream it for the people to see how amazing you are?

Kenma scrunched up his nose at the suggestion. This has to be the dumbest idea Kuroo had ever came up with. Kenma barely had any self-confidence as it is. Now he wanted Kuroo to stream for strangers? He was about to deny the suggestion when Kuroo sent another text. 

Text from Kuro  
I’m just being selfish at this point but I want to see you so bad. I missed you so bad it hurts. 

Guess he’ll give streaming a try. But he had to come up with a name. He’ll figure that out later. 

“You plan to stream?” Yamamoto turned to Kenma while he had his eyes stuck to his phone. “Why?”

“Kuro suggested it…”

“So you want to think up of a name?”

“I’m trying to.”

“How about Kodzuken?” Fukunaga spoke up

“Ha? How did you come up with Kodzuken?” Kenma was intrigued as well. He paused his game to look up at the wing spiker. 

Fukunaga chuckled to himself, seemingly proud that they liked it. “Kozume Kenma. Kozu Ken. Kodzuken.” He concluded, snickering. 

“H-HA?!?” Yamamoto wasn’t impressed but he heard a small snort on the side. “What are you laughing at?”

“Fukunaga, that’s pretty amazing.” Fukunaga gasped, feeling proud that he made Kenma smile. 

“Kodzuken it is. I like it.”

Kenma went home that day and immediately created an account on YouTube with the name Kodzuken. He sent Kuroo the link to his account, promising he’ll start streaming soon. And so on his first day of streaming, it took Kenma a lot of willpower to even say anything. But he took a glance at the chat screen, seeing how his teammates had already been waiting, encouraging him. And so he did. He started talking. He started streaming. Just for Kuroo to see. If he ever missed it, Kenma will post the stream archive so Kuroo can watch it in his own time. And whenever Kuroo had watched it, he would send Kenma messages of how much he missed the setter. 

Kenma then got used to streaming and he could see his view count beginning to rise. Well. It spiked up a lot quicker than Kenma had anticipated. In just a month, he reached 10k subcribers. He continued streaming a bit more and his view count and subscribers slowly rose up as well. 

Even though he had people to talk to, whether it was about volleyball with his teammates or Hinata, or about gaming with his subscribers. Kenma still felt lonely deep inside. He could use gaming or schooling as a distraction all he wants, but in the end, he would always end up in bed, just missing Kuroo. He knew this year would be hard. But he didn’t expect it to be this hard. 

Kenma, however, found a new joy in his new job. His account then was officiated by YouTube and his subscriber count still continued to grow. He officially became a Professional Gamer and joined in a professional gaming team. He streamed regularly and would often catch a glimpse of Kuroo stopping by his stream. They may not talk often anymore, but Kuroo’s messages helped him survive. 

It was a regular streaming day today. Kenma got a holiday break from school for the New Year and decided to stream longer for his viewers. But Kenma then realized. He might have to catch the New Year separately from Kuroo this year. Every year, they would be at each other’s houses, counting down till the New Year and would just play video games until they both fell asleep. But this year was different. Kuroo’s not here. He had texted Kenma saying he can’t make it home. Even his viewers realized how distracted Kenma was when streaming today. He didn’t talk much and he would easily lose to fights.

The sound of the front door opening and closing reeled Kenma back. That’s weird, Kenma’s parents said they were going out today to buy groceries for the New Year. Kenma then took off his headphones, apologizing to his viewers before he muted himself and got up. He flinched slightly when he heard small footsteps making its way up the stairs, the sound of wood creaking made him nervous. Kenma quickly went to the door and opened it, his golden eyes quickly met with a warm and familiar hazel eyes. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The moment Kuroo stepped on the gas pedal and drove off, he already felt lonely being separated from Kenma. Then his thoughts began to wander to when they first met after Kuroo had moved. How shy both of them were and how Kenma helped him play volleyball. How Kenma helped ignite his passion even more. But now he’s moving to another part of the city, into the school dormitory. Kuroo never felt so scared in his life. He knew he’s a year older. He knew he always graduated a year before Kenma. But throughout Grade School up to High School, they would still walk together to school nonetheless. But this was different. Kenma wouldn’t be here anymore. 

When Kuroo arrived at the campus, he drove up to his building and began his process of moving in. Moving in took Kuroo a lot more time than he had originally thought. He had to unpack and buy some other necessities he didn’t bring. Then there’s orientations for new first years as well as introductory courses. But all the time, Kuroo had only Kenma in mind. How he needed to text the setter. 

Kuroo finished late on his first day. There were so much stuff to do that Kuroo didn’t check his phone all day. When he finally collapsed onto the bed of his dorm room, he pulled out his phone and saw texts from Kenma. 

Text from Kenma  
Hope you got to school safely. But I guess you are busy with everything, huh? 

Kuroo could see the deeper meaning behind the message. He wanted to call but he glanced at the clock and realized it was already late. Before he could even get the chance to type a reply, he fell asleep. 

When Kuroo woke up the next day, it was another busy day with orientation. He met his classmates, found friends and even found a volleyball club. After 3 days of nothing but orientations and activities for the new residents, Kuroo finally got to go back to his room early and decided to text Kenma, knowing the latter is probably in volleyball practice right now judging the time. 

That’s right. He won’t get to play volleyball with Kenma anymore. He stared at his ceiling, smiling slightly. Kenma’s probably busy trying to help the new rookies. Yamamoto was probably doing his job as a vice-captain and nag Kenma for having his voice too soft. But Nekoma got new blood flowing through their vein to help the brain function at his best. Kuroo glanced over at the picture of the team they took, posing at the stadium they went to for the Nationals. Kuroo’s not part of the blood to help the brain function anymore. 

Kuroo tried again and again to text or even call Kenma. But every time, he would get swamped with school assignment. He knew the workload will be a lot different from High School but this was overwhelming him. He apologized to Kenma countless of times for not being able to call or even come home to visit during the summer holiday. 

He collapsed back onto his chair with an audible groan. He had been working at this stupid chemistry assignment for 4 hours now. He loved the subject, but after staring at nothing but equations and molecular formulas, he gave up. He glanced at the clock, frowning that it was already way past midnight. There went his plan of calling Kenma. Kuroo then sighed, shifting his gaze up to the ceiling. It was crazy how much he missed Kenma right now. He remembered back whe he would often study at Kenma’s place. And whenever he began to overwork himself, Kenma had stopped him and pulled him to the side and they would just cuddle, Kenma using his chest as a backrest while Kuroo used Kenma’s shoulders. He would watch him play his video games and enjoy Kenma’s warmth. Kuroo never knew how much he needed Kenma before. This year was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

His phone buzzed one day and it took Kuroo’s attention away from his computer. He picked up the phone and couldn’t help but contain his smile when he read that Nekoma got a place into the qualifiers and possibly, a chance at the Nationals again. Kuroo quickly jotted down the date and planned his school work ahead. But when the day came, Kuroo was busy with group work. If only his groupmate didn’t slack off and procrastinate. He mentally killed them for ruining his plan to reunite with his boyfriend. He gave Kenma a quick text, saying he can’t make it and apologized. God, he missed Kenma so much right now. 

Kuroo slumped down on the desk, staring at the presentation slides in front of him. He never felt so tired before in his life. And he had thought volleyball training was tough. It’d been weeks since he last talked to Kenma. It’d been weeks since he last heard his soft voice. But a conversation between his classmates suddenly got his attention. 

“Say, have you watched this YouTuber yet? He streamed a lot of games you like.”

“I never heard of him… But that sounds cool. Send me his link.”

That gave Kuroo an incredibly selfish idea. He waited for the lecture to get over with it and he immediately booked back to his dorm room. His school day finally ended and he then grabbed his phone, quickly texting Kenma about the idea of him streaming. He did remember hearing Kenma mentioning how streaming piqued his interest. But he never wanted to do it because of the fact that hundred or possibly thousands of strangers will be watching him. 

In just a few days Kenma had accepted the proposal. Kenma then sent him a message. 

Text from Kenma  
I made an account. You can be my first subscriber. Fukunaga thought up of this name. [link]

“Kodzuken…?” Kuroo read the name before letting out a huge laugh. “Fukunaga, you’re a genius,” He cackled. It has been a while since Kuroo had a good laugh. He immediately subscribed to Kenma and promised he’ll try to catch the first stream. 

When the first stream came, Kuroo was off on an excursion with one of his courses. He internally cursed at his professor. What did he do to deserve such inconvenience? He glanced at the watch, noticing Kenma should be starting his first stream by now. But seeing how they’re literally touring a factory right now; he can’t just sit somewhere and watch the stream.

Few hours later, his email and text messages were flooded from his former teammates with clips and pictures of Kenma streaming. Kuroo was surprised to see Kenma already having his facecam on. He then smiled when Kenma sent him a text.

Text from Kenma  
I heard from Yaku-kun that you were away on an excursion today. So I decided to post the archive for you. Watch it when you want to. Everyone had been a great help on my first stream today.

Just from his text alone that had Kuroo’s day feeling so much better. He survived through the rest of the trip before watching the stream while he sat on the train back to school. God did he miss hearing the blonde’s voice. 

“I had wished for Kuro to join honestly. He did suggest me doing this… I only did it just cause.” Kenma’s voice was soft, just as Kuroo remembered. “No Tora, I didn’t do it because of him…” He paused for a bit. “Fine… I did it because he said he wanted to hear me…” Kenma slouched down to let his hair fall by his face, covering his blushing face. “Yes. Of course I miss him, Shoyo…”

Kuroo felt like dying on the spot. Kenma actually missed him. He actually said it aloud on stream. Kuroo immediately texted Kenma after he finished the stream. Encouraging him to do more. And so, Kuroo would often go and watch Kenma’s stream whenever he streamed. Well, kind of. He would watch the archives since he was so busy. But Kuroo never missed out on whenever Kenma reached a milestone.

Text to Kenma  
Kenma! Congratulations on 100k! I’m so proud of you!!!

Text from Kenma  
Are you seriously going to congratulate me every 10k subs now?

Text to Kenma  
But I’m just so proud of you. And you actually said you enjoy it!

Text from Kenma  
Well… I do… But if you were here, I’d enjoy it even more.

Kuroo went to sleep squealing like a fan girl that day. He counted down the days till his New Year break. He got a week off and that was fine. A week was plenty and he was determined to go home that day. He missed Kenma too much. He wanted to hug him, hear his soft voice and the way his heartbeat quickened at Kuroo’s affection. At how his body heat always brought comfort to him. How he felt like home. 

Kuroo giddily walked to his car with his bag. A huge smile on his face as he couldn’t wait to see Kenma again.

“Kuroo! See you next year!” A man walked by, waving.

Kuroo waved back before jumping onto the car and drove home. If he weren’t a law-abiding citizen, he would have just broken the speed limit and get home as quickly as possible. The thoughts of seeing Kenma, and possibly surprise him made him angsty. His phone then rung with a notification. It was notification for when Kenma had started streaming. Before Kuroo could even click on the link to watch, he made a quick call to Kenma’s parents. After making sure they promised to keep his surprise visit a secret. He jumped onto Kenma’s stream. 

As he drove the few hours home, he could see Kenma wasn’t feeling particularly at it today. He barely spoke and he lost to easy fights. It made Kuroo hurt deep down. He never wanted to see Kenma sad. He was sure Kenma was thinking that this will be the first New Year they’ll spend time apart from each other. He then spotted the familiar houses of his neighborhood and quickly sped up a bit. He went to park his car in his house before running over to Kenma. He had made sure that Kenma was home and still streaming. 

His heartbeat began to picked up as he took out a spare key to Kenma’s house that his parents had given him few years back. He entered the house, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. He sneaked upstairs, wincing at the few creaked the wooden steps made. Then he stopped in front of Kenma’s room. He took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob. Before he could even reach it, the door had already swung open, revealing the golden eyes he missed oh so dearly. 

“Hey Kenma. I’m home.” Kuroo smiled softly and Kenma immediately ran straight into his arms. His small arms tightened around the older boy’s waist, burying his face deep into his chest. Kuroo couldn’t help the growing smile on his face as he wrapped the small boy into his arms. “I missed you so much, Kenma”

“I missed you too.”


End file.
